


Third Step From The Top On The Left

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Witnessing Robron [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: A little fic set the night before Robert and Aaron's wedding.  Set 4th October 2018.





	Third Step From The Top On The Left

It was creaky and every time someone stepped on it, it would groan under the footing. Aaron always used to avoid it when he was living at the Woolie, especially when he came in late, because it always drew attention to whoever was walking up and down the stairs. Taking two steps at a time over the nuisance of a step was the way forward and became part of Aaron’s routine. 

He’d trained Robert to do the same thing the first time they had slept together in his bedroom. Robert was good at avoiding it, and they even used to joke about it when they were in their post-coital spoon. But then Robert wasn’t out and proud then, and instead didn’t want anyone to know about their affair. However when they became a proper couple, it seemed to slip both their minds. After a few choice words from Charity about coming upstairs to bed late and ‘making a racket with that dodgy step’, they went back to avoiding it. 

That night was different, though. No thought or care was taken in avoiding steps on the stairs. Aaron was just elated to see Robert. He knew the smile on his face was bigger than the Grand Canyon, and he didn’t care. He couldn’t bear to be apart from Robert when he was a walk’s distance away from the Mill. All those months apart were torture, so why would he want to actively avoid Robert now just because they were getting married tomorrow? 

In his urgency to see Robert and open the door, he walked down the stairs bare-footed. If there had been a creak from the aforementioned stair, he wouldn’t have heard it because the prospect of seeing Robert’s gorgeous face, and to feel Robert’s hands in his stubble and in his hair as they kissed hello, meant that his heart was palpitating with an increased velocity.

‘Hi,’ he whispered with that saccharine smile that he knew made everyone roll their eyes and want to retch with disgust. But the same smile that he knew he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. Why should he pretend that he wasn’t the happiest he had ever been in his life? Why did people want to see him miserable and without Robert? 

Robert’s smile matched his in how wide and illuminating it was becoming, even in the dimly lit hallway. ‘Hi,’ Robert said in return before capturing Aaron’s mouth with his, slow and tender. But he knew Robert, and within a matter of seconds the kiss was breathless and frenzied as he was being pushed against the wall. ‘I’ve missed you,’ Robert whispered in between breathless moans before taking Aaron’s hand and leading the way up the creaky stairs. 

***

Sleep was difficult to grasp, and Chas knew that she would be laid awake all night. There was too much to think about and a lot to do. A lot of things could go wrong the next day and she couldn’t have anything else turn to disaster. It had to be perfect for Aaron. Aaron, her beautiful boy that was now a handsome man. Aaron, her child who had survived. 

Not like Gracie. 

Tears that had been hiding behind her eyes - old and full of sorrow - were blinked back to the surface at the mere thought of Grace. 

No, she couldn’t do this now. Couldn’t make it all about her, couldn’t focus on the fact that Grace had been taken away from them. She had to focus on Aaron. Aaron and Robert and their wedding tomorrow. Making them happy, solid and perfect after everything they had been through. 

The creak on the stairs brought her out of her own thoughts. Was Aaron feeling nervous about tomorrow? Did he need a stiff drink to settle his excitement and help him go to sleep? Chas was willing to get out of bed and help settle him. There was no reason he should be feeling nervous when he and Robert loved each other so much. She could see it in every look and touch they gave each other. The way that they were constantly together, in sync in their movements and thought processes. 

As she was putting on her dressing gown and slippers, she heard the front door close in it’s frame. Then within a matter of minutes, there was more movement on the stairs. Heavier this time and longer, as though there were two people travelling up them. Two people so eager to get up the stairs that they didn’t avoid the creaky step. 

So that’s what it was? He wasn’t nervous. He was sneaking Robert up so that they could spend the night with each other. The cheeky sod. 

She took off her dressing gown and slippers and climbed back into bed 

‘God, how loud do you want to be?’ She could hear Aaron’s voice in a loud whisper. 

‘I’m just eager to rip those clothes off you and have my wicked way with you.’ Robert’s voice was audible, especially when they were stood outside the door of her bedroom. 

‘What’s that you’re saying?’ Paddy asked turning to her in his sleep, whispering in her ear.

‘Nothing, just go back to sleep,’ she replied before allowing herself to be spooned by his cuddly arms and body. 

***

The noise jolted Charity awake. She looked around wondering what had woken her up from her peaceful sleep. She was about to wrap her arms around Vanessa and snuggle into the warmth of her girlfriend, but the banging happened again. And again. And again. The noise sounded like it was coming from next door. From Aaron’s room. 

‘What’s that?’ Vanessa sat up in bed before turning around to Charity. In the dim light, Charity could nearly make out Vanessa’s features. She reckoned if she could see her girlfriend’s face, it would have displayed confusion and possibly panic, no doubt with her eyes wide open and mouth catching flies. 

Whatever it was, the noise was relentless. 

‘Babe, come with me to check on Aaron. I think the noise is coming from his room. We don’t want to find the groom has been killed in his sleep.’

Vanessa groaned but didn’t stop when Charity grabbed her hand and she followed her out of the the double bed. 

They walked the few steps to the door of Charity’s bedroom, out onto the landing and to the door of Aaron’s room - all the while with Charity walking in front and Vanessa following steadily behind, holding onto Charity’s nightie like a scared child hiding behind their mother. 

Aaron’s bedroom door was ajar, and the banging was getting louder and louder. However the banging was met with fervent moans and springs squeaking. In between all of that was a breathless sigh of ‘Robert’ before it was echoed with its equally breathless counterpart of ‘Aaron.’

‘Charity, why have we stopped?’ Vanessa pulled on Charity’s nightie. 

‘False alarm, babe. He’s not in any danger. In fact it’s the opposite.’

‘What?’

‘He’s getting busy with his man.’

‘Ah.’ There was a pause before she added, ‘Aah,’ in realisation. ‘How long do you think they’ll be at it for? I want to go back to sleep.’

‘If you can’t beat them, we’ll just have to join them.’ She moved in to capture Vanessa’s lips with her own before navigating them both back to her bedroom and her bed. 

***

Noah knew he shouldn’t have had all that water before he went to bed, especially when it usually had him laid awake for ages wanting to go to the toilet. He hated going to the loo in the middle of the night, as it was too dark. Sometimes when he returned to his bedroom, the darkness was too overpowering for him and extremely scary. During previous midnight visits, he’d been convinced that ghosts were hiding behind his curtains and demons were lurking in his wardrobe, which was why he was reticent to get up now. However, the more he laid awake in his room, the more urgent the need to go to the toilet became. 

Therefore, he edged barefoot out of his room and onto the landing. He was nearing the stairs when he heard voices. 

Was he dreaming and this was part of his dream? Or were there ghosts downstairs and for some reason, tonight, he could see them?

He inched forward, straining to have a look and started to climb down the stairs, and stopped just before the third one. He’d never draw attention to himself by stepping on the third step, when there could be anything lurking in the shadows ready to attack him. 

There were two men standing near the front door. Noah squinted his eyes, but he couldn’t make out who they were. Climbing over the creaky stair and the one next to it, he finally perched himself on the fifth stair down. 

He squinted again, eyes finally being able to see who was standing near the front door. Aaron was flush against the wall, hair sticking up and in his boxers, and Robert was leaning over Aaron, fully dressed and hand lightly resting against his fiance’s cheek. 

‘I don’t want you to go,’ Aaron said, low and gentle. ‘Can’t you stay for another hour?’

‘I don’t want to go either, but if I don’t go soon Liv and Diane will start a search party for me. It’s already six o’clock.’ 

‘It doesn’t seem like you’ve been here five minutes.’

‘Anyway, when I see you again, we’ll be husbands.’

‘Husbands.’ Aaron laughed at the word as it came out of his mouth. ‘I can’t believe we’re here. It’s going to be my new favourite word.’

‘Mine too,’ Robert said before moving in and brushing his lips against Aaron’s. 

Noah didn’t want to see that. When they started getting joined at the lips, he always knew it was time to make a swift exit. They could be there for hours, and his bladder couldn’t last another ten seconds never mind the length of time it might take them to say goodbye to each other. 

Once he relieved himself, he stumbled back to his bedroom, squinting down the stairs to find them still there. Not talking, but kissing if the loud smacks their lips were making - and the gasps for breath - were anything to go by. 

Noah sighed and laughed to himself. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback and comments are greatly appreciated :-)


End file.
